


Sweetie

by eunaru



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunaru/pseuds/eunaru
Summary: *現實AU*企業家與美人（？）*有一點H
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Sweetie

黃旼炫今天手上又拎著好幾個紙袋，名牌的紙袋，家裡那位實在太可愛，他實在好想一直看著家裡那位一直收到禮物驚喜的模樣，這樣到底會不會被寵壞，但是算了，寵壞也是他的。

密碼鎖開了，廚房傳來好聞的香氣，金鍾炫背對著他料理著什麼，金鍾炫應了聲你回來啦，但是比起料理，他更在意對方穿著過大的藍色條紋襯衫加上領口拉的太後面，因此露出的漂亮脖子，但還好裡面還有穿著白色的上衣，對他來說還是非常美好。

黃旼炫埋進金鍾炫的頸窩，今天戴的長耳環也很漂亮，是上次送他的，好香，黃旼炫說著，說完才發現確實是自己喜歡的燉排骨，伸手摸了摸金鍾炫纖細的腰。

「真的嗎？你喜歡嗎？應該快好了，我們可以吃飯了」金鍾炫興奮地回答著，黃旼炫摟緊懷裡的人兒，想要親一口但是被閃過只能親在脖子上。

金鍾炫端著鍋子往餐廳走，黃旼炫跟著他走過去，餐桌上的餐具金鍾炫也已經擺好了。

「今天韓管家請假，晚餐我還很擔心呢……」  
「可以叫外送啊，寶貝」  
「啊，對耶…」頓時臉上掛上了有點失落的表情。  
「我很喜歡你認真的模樣，但是又心疼你準備這些會累……」

然後還是如願親在嘴巴上了。

在餐桌上，還穿著圍裙的金鍾炫一直夾著排骨給黃旼炫吃。

「你不是很喜歡燉排骨嗎？多吃點嘛」

黃旼炫看著由排骨堆成小山的飯碗，心裡軟成一團。

餐後，黃旼炫才想起今天要給金鍾炫的禮物，金鍾炫開心地在沙發上一直蹦跳著，像隻興奮的小狗狗，可是又忽然想到什麼抓著旼炫的手問著。

「啊，為什麼要買呢，今天是什麼日子嗎？啊，我都沒準備」  
「只是想到，你會很開心的模樣，所以就買了」

於是旼炫開心地接收來自自家寶貝的親吻。

黃旼炫摟著金鍾炫看著電視，或許其實是看著金鍾炫看著電視的模樣，本來鍾炫就這麼漂亮吧？今天好像更漂亮了，轉過頭剛好又可以看到精美的長耳環，隨著頭輕微晃動與閃爍的模樣，黃旼炫覺得太耀眼了。

黃旼炫改變姿勢把金鍾炫納入懷中，鍾炫對於自己忽然在黃旼炫雙腿之間這件事沒有什麼異議，還是開心地看著固定播放的綜藝節目，直到黃旼炫開始啄著他的脖子。

「寶貝真的好香……你知道嗎？今天其實是要說你很香的」  
「是嗎？」金鍾炫放鬆身體倒在黃旼炫懷中。

黃旼炫舔拭著金鍾炫的脖子，偶爾叼起有彈性的肌膚，手也覆上對方的胸肌，隔著兩層布料搓揉著金鍾炫的乳首，用掌心按壓著，接著捻壓著，金鍾炫輕輕哼出聲，金鍾炫伸手關掉電視。

「平常韓管家在的時候，都不能這樣呢？」  
「嗚」

金鍾炫伸手扯了扯襯衫，打算脫掉，但是黃旼炫阻止了他。

「我喜歡你今天的打扮」  
「那、那把手伸進來……」

黃旼炫笑了，看著金鍾炫有點發紅的耳朵，他當然乖乖聽話了，先用手指勾勒著漂亮的胸型，接著捏揉著已經挺立的乳尖。

黃旼炫解開金鍾炫的白色牛仔褲褲頭，他的下巴靠在金鍾炫肩膀上欣賞著，已經濕答答的了呢，他湊在金鍾炫耳邊低語，這回沒有隔著布料撫弄著，直接用指尖點著流著白濁的前端，送進金鍾炫的嘴裡，金鍾炫還含著他的指尖，接著側過頭跟他索吻著，黃旼炫同時幫金鍾炫脫著褲子，金鍾炫轉身正面坐上黃旼炫的腿，乖巧地伸手也拉開黃旼炫的西裝褲頭跟挑出對方的器官。

立刻用溫熱的小手幫對方套弄著，雖然不用摸就已經足夠堅硬，黃旼炫壓著金鍾炫的後腦勺接吻著，手往下滑沾了點口水就探入金鍾炫的後穴。

金鍾炫把自己的上衣往上卷，主動把鮮紅的櫻桃湊到黃旼炫嘴邊，也提起腰打算坐上來，不過被阻止了，金鍾炫嘟著嘴生氣的模樣很可愛，黃旼炫包著金鍾炫的手把兩人的恥物貼在一起，金鍾炫妥協地讓他動作。

金鍾炫拉開他的領帶，解開他的扣子，同時胸還被黃旼炫的另外一隻手掌握著，接著黃旼炫加強攻勢，雖然是兩個人的慾望一起套弄，但是他用掌心特別照顧金鍾炫的。

「啊啊，不可以……！」

果然金鍾炫忍不住的射滿他的手，沾著剛剛的液體又探入金鍾炫體內，不管什麼時候都不能弄傷他，黃旼炫想著，平常在床上都有潤滑，但是今天……如果突然說他要去拿潤滑，金鍾炫應該會氣的甩他兩巴掌。

「還好沙發買的夠大呢？」  
「說什麼呀……嗚啊…」

他把金鍾炫輕輕放倒在沙發上，後者自動屈起腿讓後穴更容易被看到的姿態令人血脈賁張。

手指還依然在金鍾炫體內，試圖讓對方的後穴更加放鬆，但是金鍾炫的腳尖，還穿著白色襪子的腳，已經不安份的往後伸過來蹭著他的硬物。

「就這麼等不及嗎？」  
他抓住對方頑皮的腳踝。

「想要你快點進來……」金鍾炫一點都不害臊的答著。

黃旼炫咽了一口水換上自己的器官進入，金鍾炫立刻拱起身體哼了出來，黃旼炫立刻撫上金鍾炫的慾望轉移他注意力，擔心地看著對方緊皺的眉。

柔軟的內壁似乎已經適應了，帶著他往更深處似的。

金鍾炫張開手想要擁抱對方，黃旼炫傾下身緊緊摟著對方，下身的頂弄也更加快速。

他好喜歡金鍾炫這般模樣，對他又依賴又放心交給他的模樣。

還有一起釋放時，金鍾炫害羞又滿足的表情，把人抱在懷裡親吻著，對方也溫柔的撫著他的臉龐。

接著才抱著對方往浴室前進。

浴畢，黃旼炫從背後摟著跟自己相同味道的金鍾炫問著，金鍾炫玩著他的手指。

「真的好香，我的鍾炫真是又漂亮又討人喜歡」  
「哪裡最漂亮呢？」金鍾炫暗自有點期待的問著。

「嗯，胸？」  
「呀！」

可是卻沒有撥開黃旼炫非禮的手。

「當然是臉蛋最漂亮了，但是一直努力健身維持身材的模樣我也很喜歡哪，寶貝全身上下我都喜歡……」

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 其實應該是企業家黃跟退休偶像鍾炫，但是其實完全沒寫到曾經是偶像的部分（爆）  
> 只想讓他們兩個談個戀愛外加滾個床！春天愉快！各位！


End file.
